A challenging operation involved in a build of a Structurally Integrated X-Band Antenna (SIXA) panel is the elevated temperature (350° F.) bond of the dipole feeds to the radio frequency (RF) electronic interconnects. These bonds are meant to be permanent and may be difficult if not impossible to repair during manufacture. In addition, the bonds do not allow change-out of the electronics package in-service, should the need arise. Currently, the dipole feed to RF electronic interconnect operation requires that small core feed legs (typically 0.1 cm×0.1 cm) be passed through precision drilled backskin holes (or vias) and conductive epoxy bonded to transition board feed pads while the board is simultaneously bonded to the backskin with a structural adhesive. The location, flow, and containment of component features and bond adhesives are essential to achieve durable bonds and acceptable electrical continuity. If the quality of either the structural or conductive bonds is poor or the conductive adhesive impinges on adjacent feeds, the antenna may not perform properly.